Where Have All the Flowers Gone?
by Supergirrl
Summary: The funeral of the Earth Guardian is a sad affair indeed.


This is my first really sad fic, and it's about Cornelia's funeral. She's my favorite Guardian, and it was hard to write. Probably not my best, but please review. I was crying as I wrote this, and I hope it does the same to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own W.i.t.c.h, and if I ever did, it would not end like this, trust me.

* * *

Clouds covered the night skies of Meridian, and the village was all but silent. A parade of solemn villagers clad in black wove through the city, heading towards the palace. Each villager held a candle, and the children carried a single flower. At the head of the group was Queen Elyon, flanked by the four Guardians of the Veil. With the help of Caleb, they carried a beautiful white sarcophagus that was covered in flowers. 

Near the palace, there was a small grove of trees that a small brook ran through. The thick grass had been torn up so the sarcophagus would have a place to be laid to rest. When the silent procession reached the burial place, the casket was set gently onto the ground. The townspeople walked by it in a slow, orderly line; placing their flowers around the casket as they passed. Finally, they assembled in a large crowd, leaving only the four Guardians, Queen Elyon, Caleb, and Blunk.

The queen held a huge bouquet of flowers and walked slowly to the marble tomb. She said in a low whisper," Thank you so much for saving me, Cornelia. You saved Meridian, Cornelia, and you died because of it. You're my best friend, and I'm going to miss you-"She broke off and dissolved into tears, falling to her knees and weeping openly. After a moment, she managed to collect herself, and stood. With the utmost care and delicacy, she laid her bouquet onto the tomb, still crying softly.

Will, holding a slightly smaller bouquet of bright pink flowers, was the next to approach the sarcophagus. She ran her hands over the stone lovingly, and whispered," Hi, Corny. Can you hear me? We really miss you. Caleb hasn't talked to anyone, and even Irma's been quiet." She gave a slight chuckle, as if she found the thought amusing," It's strange that the one of us who you got along with the worst is the one most affected by your death. It's weird, being just W.i.t.h. We're going to try to find a new Earth Guardian, I hope you don't mind. If you do, just send us a lightning bolt, okay?" She kissed the bouquet, then place it upon the cold stone. She took her place in line next to the queen as the next Guardian, Hay Lin, made the solo walk to the tomb.

Hay Lin was carrying silvery-gray flowers, and held them as if they might dissolve at any second. Tears ran down her pale face, and her lower lip quivered. She gave the tiniest hint of her trademark grin as she said quietly," Hey, Cornelia. I really don't have a lot to say. You always said I talked too much, so I'm being quiet, just for you. Me and Grandma are going to ask the Oracle if we can go without an Earth Guardian for a while, out of respect for you. Best friends watch out for each other, always. I miss you already, and I hope you're having a good time in Candracar." Her flowers were delicately set on top of the tomb, and she gave a small bow before joining Will and the still sobbing Elyon.

Next came Taranee. Her glasses were covered in smudges, as if she had been crying. Her flowers were flame-orange tiger lilies. She kneeled in front of the tomb, and whispered," Hi, Cornelia. How's it going, up in Candracar? Peter's already asked what happened to you, I told him that you were on a very long vacation. I wish we could have been better friends, like Kadma and Halinor were. I guess fire and earth just don't mix.

Anyways, I'm with Hay Lin. I don't want another Earth Guardian. Thanks to you, Nerissa's gone, and we don't need one. And even if we did, I wouldn't want to betray you like that. I miss you, and I wish you were still with us. I hope we get to see you again, as the youngest member of the Council of Candracar, ever. Just don't tick off Luba too much, okay?" She placed her flowers gently, and before she turned to join the others, she traced her heated finger over the stone, melting words and a shape into the rock. When it cooled, it read:

W.i.t.c.h Best Friends, Forever

Below this, the symbol of the Earth was lovingly carved. She bowed her head, and murmured," Goodbye, Cornelia Hale." She joined the others, and the Water Guardian walked slowly to the tomb. She carried sky blue lilies, created by the queen herself.

She gave a weak grin as she whispered," Yo, Corny. How's the afterlife? Probably not as fancy as your old house, though. That was some awesome magic you were doing, though. I'm still washing leaves out of my hair. And that mountain range of yours? We're naming it Prima Donna Hills. Kidding, Elyon wants to name them W.i.t.c.h, after us. I think it works. I was going to ask you to teach me that hair-flip thing, but I never got the chance." She gave a long sigh," I kinda miss you. It's boring, not having anyone to fight with. Caleb's been really depressed lately, we have to force-feed him. If you ever feel the need, don't hesitate to drop by. I'll admit it, I really miss you. You happy now? See you next time we go to Candracar, Corny. We all love you, and it's hard not being around you any more." Her flowers were placed next to Hay Lin's, and almost seemed to glow.

Next was Caleb. His flowers were blood red roses, and he could barely walk in a straight line, he was crying so hard. When he reached the tomb, he fell across it, sobbing. Few were near enough to hear him over his sobs, but he said," Cornelia, I miss you so much. I'm not mad that you killed Nerissa, even though she was my mom. I don't feel like she was. I love you, and I miss you more than I can ever tell you. The Oracle says that when I die, I will be sent to Candracar and be with you again. I love you, and I don't think I'll ever love again." His flowers slipped from his hand, and he had to be lead away.

Blunk scampered up to the tomb, and produced a single lovely emerald necklace, and place it next to Caleb's roses as he said," Blunk miss Blondie. Irma sad know that Cornelia gone, and Blunk not like seeing Irma sad. And Blunk wonders where all the flowers went since Blondie died. Elyon says they died because the earth is sad. Blunk traded all his treasures for necklace, and Blunk hopes Cornelia likes it. Bye bye, Blondie." Even he was crying as he ran/crawled into Hay Lin's arms.

Several Meridian bigwigs gave long winded speeches, but for those who knew the Earth Guardian, it was insulting that someone who had never met the girl could speak at her funeral. It was tradition, and the queen decided that she was going to change that law the next day.

After a while, the crowd left, leaving only the Guardians, Blunk, Caleb, and Queen Elyon. They stood in silence, all reliving memories of the fallen Guardian. She had died saving Caleb, and he was the most deeply affected. In Candracar, a far more joyous scene was taking place as Cornelia became a member of the Council. After the ceremony, she gazed down at Meridian and smiled at the sight of the friends, and whispered," I love you guys, and I miss you."

And on Meridian, a sharp breeze suddenly blew. A scent of flowers whipped past their noses, and they all could hear, for a second, Cornelia's laughter. For an instant, they could see her long hair and clear blue eyes. Petals blew past them, petals that resembled the feathers of her iridescent wings. And for a moment, Caleb could swear he felt her lips on his.

* * *

I liked the ending. Depending on the response, I might write a prequel about her death. 


End file.
